Implantable medical devices have long utilized medical electrical leads including elongated lead bodies, which carry one or more conductors coupling stimulation and or sensing electrodes or other types of sensors positioned at a target site to a connector coupled to a pulse generator or diagnostic device.
In order to carry out multiple functions, it is often desirable for a single lead body to carry multiple insulated conductors; however, it is also desirable for the lead body to have as small a profile or diameter as possible, to be flexible for implantation within a body, and to withstand damage under implant-environmental loading. These requirements may be addressed through the implementation of insulative multi-lumen tubing; embodiments presented herein exemplify novel configurations of multi-lumen tubing and arrangements of conductors therein.